


April is a Fool

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: Mulder dreams on April 1





	April is a Fool

"This..." she's pissed.

"Is the stupidest case," she huffs a breath to push her hair back. 

Unf.

"That you have ever initiated."

Scully isn't wrong.

We're crouched in a backyard in Richmond, California. It's hotter than hell and the neighbor has a chicken coop from which a rooster has been unenthusiastically crowing for the last hour. It sounds like a broken windup toy.

"Ca.... caaaaaaaaaaw......" 

Here's the thing.

The guy inside is a vampire.

I know it and he fucking knows it and all I really need is for him to just open the...

"A vampire?" Scully pushes my face to the side in gentle pissed off'ed'ness and then grimaces at the sweat she gleans from me, wiping her hand on her pants. "You're a complete asshole, Mulder."

Again. She's not wrong. 

But she's also shifted and pressed rather... comfortably... against my groin. 

Look. Scully and I are partners. She's seen me naked; given me CPR. 

Same here. 

Hell, I hauled her slippery little body out of the bowels of an alien spacecraft and my dick didn't get hard, even once! Subzero and aliens gnawing on my ass might have had something to do with it buuuuuuut I digress. 

Since said flight of fancy, I've kissed her. Told her I love her. Hell, I've fucking frotted upon her behind homeplate. 

I think I might ask her out.

But she shifts and even in my suit pants I slide right into the thick of her and... 

"Mulder?"

Oh.

Yeah.

Hey, little Mulder there what the fuck ya doing? 

"Ignore him."

A rooster cacaws near my face and I jump straight against her ass.

Here I am. Sweaty. Dirty. And most likely getting sued for sexual harassment. 

Probably. 

She did touch my lips last month, right? Sorta indicates it is reciprocal. 

In response she turns and pushes me. Hell, she has the leverage. Straddles me. 

Jesus fucking christ.

I'm religious today but fuck I haven't been laid in years and I'm a reborn Catholic today if she wants. The grass digging into the small of my back doesn't mean shit. 

She's got my zipper down in a flat second and I don't even have time to yelp as she pushes dangerously close to my balls. 

We get out of the jam without yanking skin and she's got me with a fist through the back of my hair. Thank god she wore a skirt today; those nylons rip quick. 

She teases the fuck outta me. Sits down, just a bit. Just to wet the tip.

"Guess what, Mulder?"

"Uhh..."

What? I love her. Love everything about my life right now. Love the fuck out of everyone; hell, I'm sitting here on dry-ass grass with my pants around my ankles ready to bury myself in the love of my life. 

She bites my earlobe and sinks herself full-hilt. 

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING WASHINGTON WE ARE IN FOR A HECK OF A MONDAY..."

I slam the alarm off as the phone rings. Answer it.

"Really, Mulder. Up at 4 a.m. for a vampire?"

"Cancel it."

"What?"

"The flight. The case. Stupid case. Let's stay in bed."

There's a pause and a sigh. Another pause. "Get your ass up, Mulder. We're due at Richmond P.D. by noon."

I smile as I hang up the phone. 

Love this woman.


End file.
